Love in the Moonlight
by The Avenging Angel
Summary: After successfully destroying the Requiem, Shinn and Lunamaria decided to take some personal time and start building on their love.


In Cosmic Era 74, two years have passed since the conclusion of the First Bloody Valentine War since then both sides that were involved in the conflict started negations eventually forged a peace treaty. However Cosmic Era 73 a covert operation by the Earth Alliance's Special Forces unit Phantom Pain began a chain of events that lead to the start of what is now called the Second Bloody Valentine War. As war has progress over the months eventually the ZAFT forces have dealt a serious blow to the Earth force and thus bringing a halt to the war's current state making the war's end seem all the more inevitable. But for now peace is here and for two who've been fighting for so long and so hard can finally have time to relax.

"Attention, upon are arrival to Aprilius One we will departing from the Minerva, all crewmen will be allowed to leave the ship for next 72 hours after we have finished restocking all supplies and have refueled all crewmen must return so that we may launch to resume are Lunar defense duties; that is all."

"Why go to Aprilius, isn't Armory One closer? Shinn Asuka, the young ace pilot said."

"True but it's probably because Aprilius is the only Colony with transportation to the other colonies, so that most of the people on the ship can visit their families given how they haven't seen them in some time. Lunamaria Hawke, beautiful female pilot responded."

"That makes sense, so what are you going to do Luna? He asked."

"What do you mean Shinn? She answers in a clueless manor."

"You said it yourself that everyone can now go see there families so I guess what I'm asking is besides Meyrin and your parents do you have any other family left? A curious Shinn wondered."

"Huh . . . Um I don't have any. She said sadly."

Suddenly there was moment of silence between the two, remembering that her parents were killed in an unknown incident; Shinn never asked her about the details given how he never talked about how his parents and little sister died so he could relate to her situation. And speaking of little sisters, Lunamaria's younger sister Meyrin who is considered a traitor and a fugitive to PLANTS was now missing and is now currently somewhere on earth presumably ORB. Lunamaria recalled the events of Meyrin's disappearance, how Shinn was ordered to kill her and Athrun Zala their commanding officer; both were accused of being agents of Logos after their disappearance. Lunamaria didn't know what to believe after that, on the one hand she couldn't believe that her sister and a man she respected were traitors secretly loyal to an organization that was supportive of war and dedicated on spreading it on the other hand what reality was showing her was that regardless of what she believed the fact is that they were fighting against them and the code of war states that they have to fight back even though deep down she doesn't want too.

The one thing that Lunamaria knew she had no doubts about was Shinn. She thought back on how they've been friends since the military training institute, to all the times they were bickering with one another, and to all the times they were there for each other. When she thought that he killed Meyrin, she wanted to hate him, in fact she had every reason to hate him but she couldn't because he's suffered enough in his life losing his family right before his eyes and continuing to lose people his cares, that's when she realized that last thing he needed was someone who hated him; and perhaps the first thing he needed was someone comfort him in his grief so that one day his emotional scars could heal.

"Besides even if I did, I think that I would like to spend all my free time with you Shinn. Lunamaria said as she gently placed her hand on Shinn's hand as they were eating lunch in the afternoon."

"Luna, 'humph' sure I'll do whatever you want to do after all I could use a break for some relaxation. Shinn answered."

"Well we maybe on a break but the last thing were going to is relax, cause I'm going work you to the bone. She said in a somewhat mischievous manner."

Hours Later…

Shinn recalled Lunamaria's statement and it could not be any truer as she took him from store to store, mall to mall, and hair salon to hair salon just to look for the right this, the right that and so on. Shinn completely lost track of time and wondered why Lunamaria was dragging him everywhere she could think of. Day then quickly turned into night and the PLANTS imagery of a sunset soon faded till the only thing that can be seen is a darken space filled with glowing stars and this visual was not an image projection it was the actual thing. Lunamaria had asked Shinn take her more place on his motorcycle a local park that Lunamaria had heard about from a friend.

"We're here, but its abet late so why are we here? Shinn wondered."

Suddenly Shinn was stunted, what was shown before him was freshly dewed light green grass, trees so tall and full of leaves they could block the sun's rays and deliver a peacefully shade, and lastly a small lake were the stars and full moon's reflection could be seen; this site was just simply breath taking.

"It's beautiful. Shinn stated bluntly."

"Yeah, that's what my friend said, according to her it's just a plain old park in the day but at night it's well like you said Shinn it's just beautiful; it's also why I choose this place too. Lunamaria explained in a nervous manner."

"To do what? He replied."

"To . . . make . . . love. She answered after turning her head to Shinn to give him loving smile while blushing."

Suddenly Shinn dropped the bag that he was carrying after hearing her statement. I couldn't believe what he was hearing, he and Luna have only been together for a few months but they've have known each other for about three years. And it wasn't that sex didn't cross his mind but this he didn't expect.

"Shinn. Lunamaria asked in a concerned manner."

"Ah . . . Luna why bring this up all of the sudden. He nervously said while blushing."

"I'm bringing it up because I want too. She said bluntly."

"Because you want too. He said."

"Shinn, after everything that this war as put us through and everything that it could still put through. All I really want to do is have at least have a single day, a single night, and a single moment to have some peace with you. An emotional Lunamaria heartily told.

"Luna. Whether it's a person or a part of your self, in war everyone loses something of important to them. Luna you and I we've lost more than most people have and we've gain so little, but if we have gain anything of value it's how we really feel about each other and how we must not let neither one of us die. Shinn explained while slowly took her into his arms."

"Shinn. But before Lunamaria could continue, Shinn delivered a kiss on her lips. Lunamaria quickly closed her eyes as she gently placed her hands on Shinn's cheeks to deepen their kiss. As the kiss continued Lunamaria eventually broke apart from Shinn's lips to reach for the bag Shinn had dropped.

"Luna is this really the time to be going through that bag. Shinn said with slight anger, wanting to continue express his physical desires with her."

"We can't do this on the grass Shinn! Lunamaria told him as she pulled out two large sheets, one white and the other powder blue. As Shinn quickly realizes what Lunamaria is doing he starts to help her by quickly places the blue sheet on the ground.

Suddenly Lunamaria quickly kissed him with such force and passion he fell on his back onto sheets they just placed. Shinn's hands soon went up Lunamaria's black shirt, where he felt the smooth quality of her voluptuous back and noticed she was wearing no bra. He then quickly reverses their positions and pegged Lunamaria down without parting from her sweet lips. As they continued to taste each other's lips, Lunamaria broke free from Shinn's mouth and slowly started kissing his neck in which he let out a slight moan. While still sucking on his neck as if she was a vampire, Shinn bent his head slightly and started to commit the same action on her by slightly moving the sleeve of her shirt as far as he could and put his mouth on the spot between her neck and shoulder, it gave her a shudder as if it was a cold winter.

Lunamaria placed her hands on Shinn's chest and slowly removed his lavender vest and threw to ground, Shinn responded by pulling her up, along with him on his knees and she on hers they took there shirts, pants, and underwear off, pressed there lips and body together once more; this time with no clothing guarding them from each other. As Shinn broke from her lips he began on her collarbone and then to her breasts. They were well formed and they weren't big but they weren't small either they a perfect size for a perfect woman like her. As he started kissing her left breast, he started using his tongue to gently lick her aroused nipple and then shortly began to suck on her entire breast with his mouth, feeling the warmth and sweet taste of her flesh, he finished with a small and gentle bite on her nipple, intensify her pleasure before he moved to the right one; "Oh Shinn . . . Shinn." Before Shinn departed from her chest he left her a small kiss in the middle of her luscious orbs.

Lunamaria was starting to feel anxious about what Shinn was going to do to her next. She can feel his kisses trailing down her stomach then felt his hands groping her chest without stopping the kissing, on pure instinct she placed her hands on his and pressed on them which pressed his hands on her breasts increasing the sensitization, soon starts to experience his approach to her personal area. She wondered is he going to perform oral on her, but he didn't as he was kissing the inner sides of her thighs; much to her relief though she wouldn't have a problem with him doing that. While nourishing in the hot tingly feeling she noticed Shinn was on his knees with her right leg on his shoulder as he continued to kiss it. Lunamaria lifted her leg off Shinn's shoulder and herself on her knees; she retook his lips as she began to stroke his body, using her fingers she slowly started to feel his muscular yet smooth back, his biceps slender but strong, his firm butt, and lastly his torso with tight abs and magnificent pecks which she began kissing. "Luna my Luna."

"Luna I think we've had enough foreplay. Shinn said while panting."

"I agree I want us to feel like we've become one. She replied."

"I think we already are. He stated as he passionately kissed her."

As Lunamaria wrapped her legs around Shinn's waist he got off his knees and with a forcefully action he entered her without warning, he stopped for an instant for both of them to catch their breath and prepare. With his hands on her firm yet soft behind he pulled her into him even more going deeper and deeper with each pull, Lunamaria panting took Shinn's lips pressed her own against his while the thrusting continued becoming more and more intense. She could feel her heartbeat increasing, her breathing becoming heavier, adrenaline pumping, body temperature becoming warmer, and sweat prospering; Shinn in turn was marbling in the same sensual experiences. Shinn grabbed her back and took here to the ground continuing to move upward against her figure not stopping; not pausing just kept going so that they could her each other's cries of love. Lunamaria could feel she was coming close and guessed Shinn was to, gripping his butt cheeks with her hands pulled him closer inside her while he continued thrusting, together they moved further and further, deeper and deeper, until they both came with a strong and loud moan.

"Shinn that was amazing, I think I almost black out. Lunamaria said trying to catch her breath."

"So I'm that good huh. Shinn replied in a cocky manner."

"I was here to you know, I by the way you're lucky I like cocky guys like you, cause you got something to prove to other. She called him with a small grin of her own."

Shinn smiled. Then the moon's ray hit Lunamaria's face and all the times Shinn noticed how pretty she was this time made the others look like nothing compared to how she looked now.

"Luna you are so beautiful. He stated in a loving gaze."

"Shinn". She replied with her own loving gaze and then a deep kiss with her hand own his cheek and other placing the other sheet they took out to keep themselves warm in this moonlit night.


End file.
